


i've been searching for a feeling (haven't found it yet)

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Businessman Robert, Crushes, Insecurities, M/M, Maintenance man Aaron, One Shot, aaron has a MASSIVE crush on a bloke who doesn't know he exists, it's cute, rob has a MASSIVE crush on a bloke who probably thinks he's a prick, stuck in a lift with your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert has a crush, it's a silly one on a guy who never looks his way.aaron has a crush, it's a silly one on a guy who doesn't know he even exits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea forever and i'm a sucker for this sort of scenario where you're forced to be close with someone you've been crushing over for ages. originally it was going to be just aaron who has the crush on the cocky businessman but i couldn't resist writing both ways, hope you enjoy this guys! <33
> 
> title; searching for a feeling - thirdstory

 

It's twelve o'clock, lunch time and Robert loosens his tie. It's stifling, the heat passing through the entire building and making girls wear skimpier skirts than usual. Robert always looks, always admires and then smirks to himself as they walk by. He makes his way towards the lift and an eyebrow goes up as he sees that there's hardly anyone actually around.

He falters for a second before he remembers that Lawrence had taken half of the team out of for lunch earlier. His treat. Robert's face sours instantly as he thinks about it, he knows that everything that's happened with Chrissie has meant that he has somewhat fell out of favour with the boss. But what happened doesn't take away anything from his skills as a worker, a _grafter_.

  
Robert turns towards the small coffee machine, pressing in the right buttons and then looking towards his right. His mouth falls open, he can't help it and then he has to look away quickly to stop blushing _hard_.

  
He can still see him through the reflection of the machine and he has to swallow as he watches like an idiot. He's there again, fixing something maybe and he has the same blue overalls on like he always does.

  
Robert's seen him before, he's seen the man with the piercing blue eyes and the stubble and the gelled hair and -

  
The machine beeps and Robert's coffee comes shooting out ready for him to take, he hardly notices as he reaches to grab it because the fit 'fixer upper' guy is bending over a heater, probably trying to turn it off because of the heat.

  
"Shit," Robert hisses, burning himself as he holds the coffee and it nearly spills all over him. It happens all the time because of the bloke he can't help but stare out.

  
He hates this, he hates whatever _this_ is because he feels a fool. He sees the bloke most days, he has that moody look about him and he's all dark and mysterious and Robert shouldn't give him the time of day but he _wants_ to. He's different, he's a change amongst the faces of men in sharp suits and greying hair, even though he doesn't actually work for the company and he's probably just some hired help.

  
It makes Robert feel almost a little embarrassed, drooling over some - _obviously_ younger - bloke who's only stared at him for a few seconds at a time and even then doesn't seem to be actually _looking_ at him at all, more like just day dreaming.

  
Robert shakes his head and tells himself to get a grip, to get a grip over whatever the lad does to him because it's _ridiculous_ , _he's_ being ridiculous because he can't even pin point what it actually is about the moody helper that makes Robert so - so drawn to him.

  
It's not his shining personality, it's not his dress sense or the way he can ignore pretty much every man who walks past him, but - it's _something_.

  
Robert almost feels like they are somehow _connected_ , like this blue eyed boy could mean something to him in some weird way.

  
He's daft. He tells himself that, he tells himself what it is really is the fact that he wants to touch him, kiss him, snog him and get it out of his system like he does with all the others that he fancies the sight of.

  
Only he can't with this one, because the thought of being like _that_ with the lad makes him blush and loosen his tie even more.

 

~

 

  
Robert walks quickly towards the lift door, pushing at the buttons and then sighing with relief as it opens. He steps inside and gulps down his coffee before wincing at the heat and pulling a face, it makes him shut his eyes for a few seconds and when he opens them again he sees a foot between the sliding doors, someone stopping the lift.

  
Whoever it is, is wearing boots, black thick leather boots and he knows, he _knows_ that no one he works with is allowed anything other than polished black shoes so -

  
An arm reaches in and slides the doors open fully, it's him - it's fucking _him_ standing there holding open the door.

  
He's panting, almost a little out of breath and then he's gulping as he looks at Robert.

  
"Mind, mind helping me here," The man pants, looking down at a toolbox he is precariously holding.

  
Robert nods his head almost fiercely, he can't speak, he can't even _think_ because the blokes passing him this heavy toolbox and he has to pretend that it isn't hard to hold, that being a pen pusher doesn't limit his strength. He hates himself, he hates that he's trying to impress this grease monkey who doesn't give a shit about him, doesn't even _know_ him.

  
The man comes closer to Robert, beads of sweat on his brow that he wipes with his forearm, he's still panting and Robert wants to know why, he wants to make him pant like that.

 

Sugden  _get_ _a_ _fucking_ _grip_.

 

  
Robert swallows and tightens his grip on the toolbox, he doesn't know if the lad wants it back yet so he just holds it like a prick, the door of the lift wide open now.

  
The man looks towards the buttons, sighs and the moves forward to press it before someone calls out and Robert wants to hide himself.

  
It's Pierce Harris. The prick from the office next to Robert's.

  
"Hold it then," Pierce practically orders and Robert sees the way the bloke responds, he has a frown instantly on his face and he moves back towards the wall just as Pierce comes into the small space.

  
Pierce presses the button and Robert's suddenly grateful he only needs to travel down one floor and not to the base one like he doors.

  
Pierce sniffs and then looks towards Robert, then down at the toolbox he's still carrying.

  
"Doing the monkey's work then Sugden?" Piece says effortlessly before looking over at the brunette in the corner of the lift.  
Robert looks horrified, doesn't know what to do or say but then something almost kicks into him.

  
Why _is_ he holding this bloke's toolbox?

  
Robert turns to the man and feels his hands shaking a little, "Here," he says, short and to the point and the man just accepts the toolbox, he hardly looks up again.

  
"Oi," Pierce says before shuffling on his feet, "It's boiling in here, you think you can do your job or what?"

  
Robert frowns, has no idea why Pierce is acting so horribly and then feels embarrassed, this is what all the man are like at work. Snobby little sods who think they're better than everyone else. They'd laugh their heads off if they know he fancied the maintenance guy.

  
"That's why I'm here." The bloke gruffly replies, with all shoulders as he speaks.

  
Pierce scoffs and then tilts his head, "Give me your name."

  
The boy suddenly looks regretful, he bites hard down on his lip and Robert feels awful.

  
"Aaron." Aaron says, eyes darting across the room.

  
Robert tries not to smile, _Aaron_ , that's in the Bible isn't it? Biblical. Robert stands there, trying not to blush as he thinks about what it actually means.

  
"Well then," the lift stops and Aaron looks grateful. "Robert, you can deal with this." He says and Robert wants to run out with him, he almost debates it but then the doors close behind Pierce and he doesn't know what to say.

  
Aaron probably thinks he's a prick now, he probably thinks he's _just_ like all the other dicks that he sees around the place.  
Robert wets his lips and sips his coffee, desperately trying not to do anything or _say_ anything. He wants the ground to actually swallow him up.

  
Aaron stands there, he's fuming, he hates this place and now there's another prick to add on the list of other idiots he's come across since working in the building.

  
He looks up, looks at Robert Sugden and he wants to look away again but somehow he can't.

  
He's probably like all the rest of them, he shouldn't care if Robert's the biggest dick of them all but - but he somehow does. He doesn't know why but he _does_. There's almost like a pull towards idiots, Aaron thinks, that he seems to have. There's an attraction to smarmy shits who mess him about. He's been there before, charmed by someone who was working in a few offices down from Robert and he had actually thought that something could actually happen. Until they finished their meal and the bloke thought he would put out, drop to his knees because he'd had a decent meal and he should be _grateful_ a hot shot gave him the time of day and noticed him.

  
Aaron wipes his brow and sighs shakily, now he's gone and got himself into trouble. Now Robert, the one who he stares at sometimes, is at his mercy.

  
Robert, the one who famously shacked up with the boss's daughter, the one with the blonde hair, green eyes, freckles on his face and a sickly charming smile, _him_. The stupidly handsome fucker who didn't even know he existed.

  
The doors open and no one comes in, Robert looks towards Aaron and sees Aaron looking back at him. It's weird, he hates how much it makes his heart almost _flutter_ because this isn't the way he usually feels.

  
Robert doesn't act like this with anyone and just as he thinks about it, one of his previous conquests walk into the lift.

  
All smiles and pink lips and a short skirt and Robert knows how to act around her, he smirks, ducks his head and he can fall into easy conversation. He can almost completely ignore that Aaron's there, in the background, probably listening, probably hating him a little bit more than he already does.

  
Or maybe he doesn't give a shit. Yeah, Aaron doesn't give a _shit_ because Aaron doesn't even know Robert and he _definitely_ can't know that he fancies him something rotten.

  
She leaves and Robert makes a point of watching her as she does so. He likes that, it's _easy_ flirting with girls but - but _guys_ , _Aaron_ , well that's a completely different kettle of fish.

  
Robert looks at him fleetingly and Aaron frowns at him.

  
"What?" Aaron practically barks, he hates the way he shouts but he's on the defence for some reason, feels like he has to keep his guard up around Robert as if fearing that if he lets his guard down Robert will - will _get_ _under_ _his_ _skin_.

  
Robert looks towards the floor, _shit_ , he doesn't know what to say. "I - nothing," he says quickly and then clears his throat.

  
Aaron sighs, "Yeah well, well you can tell that smary git that you didn't need to 'sort me out' or whatever he's talking about, I ain't done nothing wrong."

  
Robert frowns, "I know," he says softly and Aaron's almost flawed, he's soft, he thought he'd shout, tell him to know his place but he isn't acting like that at all. Maybe he's caught him on a good day, maybe he's just tried because of the heat or something.

  
"Yeah well -" Aaron stops himself, there's no need to argue but then he rolls his eyes. "Posh twat, just like the lot of ya." He mumbles it under his breath, doesn't really know why he does but -

  
Robert's face almost crumbles, it's exactly what he feared, Aaron hated him, Aaron didn't even _know_ him but he hates him. He grouped him, labelled him, something Robert never could dream of doing to him. Yeah he was maintenance bloke, probably didn't do that well in school and so couldn't get a high paid job, but that didn't mean anything to Robert, he didn't _label_ Aaron like that. The thought never crossed his mind.

  
"Excuse me?" Robert realises quickly that it doesn't matter, that it can't matter because yeah maybe he wanted to sleep with Aaron but that was about it. He didn't give a toss if Aaron had this misconception of him. He tells himself that, again, and again.

  
Aaron looks sheepishly, "You 'eard." He says, looking at Robert and then right into his eyes.

  
Robert's heart does something strange and then suddenly the lights start to flicker in the lift.

  
Aaron pulls back, frowning and then feels a jolt, Robert's flying towards him and his coffee is spilling over his overalls.

  
"Ya _idiot_." Aaron yells, the lights turning off completely and then the lift grinding to a halt.

  
Robert has a hand on Aaron's chest, he's patting at the liquid as if it will dry it up and then he can feel Aaron's breath near him, they're _that_ close. He's suddenly ridiculous grateful the lights have gone off because he's blushing like a school girl.  
Aaron pushes his hand away rather roughly and Robert swallows. Maybe the lights should be on he thinks because, _fuck_ he can't be -

  
"We're stuck." Robert realises and frantically goes to slam on the doors of the lift.

  
Aaron scoffs, "Chill out ya idiot," he says, pulling out his phone and turning the torch on. He's a little startled as he sees Robert's expression, he looks genuinely scared, almost fearful and Aaron swallows down the teasing he was about to do.

  
Instead he pulls off his overalls, placing the phone down on the floor so that it illuminates the whole room.

  
"What are ya -" Robert's voice croaks, he's heart's racing because Aaron's fucking addressing himself.

  
"Coffee all down it." Aaron explains, revealing a loose pair of jeans and a white top underneath.

  
He must have been boiling Robert thinks and then he looks towards the door, wants to escape.

  
Aaron looks over at him, "Are you alright?" He asks, tentatively as he approaches the older man.

  
Robert huffs out a breath, "Don't - like small -"

  
"Spaces." Aaron finishes the sentence for him and Robert looks up at him, grateful.

  
"Yeah," Robert whispers and then suddenly Aaron's even closer and he can't breath.

  
"Come - come sit down, I'll call Brian, he's meant to be in charge of all the lifts in the building, I'll let 'im know."

  
Aaron hates how he wants to help Robert, the bloke who just _let_ Pierce talk to him like he was scum and then openly flirted with a bird when he apparently was swapping salvia with the posh Christine White or whatever her name was.

 

~

 

  
Aaron sits down, crossing his legs and staring up at the ceiling, watching as Robert joins him and hating the way he smiles.

 

They sit in silence for a little while, Aaron rings Brian and he says that they'll have to wait a while. Robert shakes his head angrily and Aaron bites down on his lip. He knows it's because he's trapped with some little grease monkey who probably needs a shower and a scrub up and then, _then_ maybe Robert could stand to look at him for more than a few seconds at a time.

  
Robert looks down at his watch and Aaron sighs.

  
"Not much longer." Aaron tries and Robert just rolls his eyes, all of a sudden not even his crush can help what's inside his head. "Jeez I'm sorry you had to be stuck in here with such common muck but you're not much comp -"

  
Robert lifts his head, he frowns and then shakes it. "It's not you," he says, he hates even the thought of Aaron thinking that he doesn't want to be this close to him. That he's almost disgusted because he _isn't_ , far fucking from it really.

  
"It's just -" Robert begins, he doesn't speak about it, he doesn't want to but - "My mum was trapped in a barn, it was on - on fire and -"

  
Aaron's eyes widen, he wants to reach out and offer a hand on Robert's knee like people do but he knows that Robert doesn't want him to. Why would he? He'd probably wonder where Aaron's hands have been.

  
"I'm sorry," Aaron sees and Robert's blushing again, blushing like _mad_ and he has to look away from Aaron because the torch is still shining brightly and Aaron'll realise soon won't he? Think that Robert's some weird pervert preying on some young lad.

  
"S'alright." Robert says and then he shifts a little closer to Aaron, decides that he'll take his chances and if Aaron backs away then he'll get the message loud and clear.

  
Aaron bites his lip again and it manages to do something to Robert, it makes him look away and feel his heart flutter again.  
He looks back at Aaron though, sees more than just a mouth he wants to kiss, he sees _him_ and he sees how beautiful he is. It strikes him in the heart, makes him clear his throat and try to tell himself to get a grip but then his eyes are travelling down to Aaron's arms, his muscles and their large size and -

  
"Will ya stop staring at me." Aaron says a little louder than he wants to. Robert's eyes have been following him in the small space and he feels like the older man is ready to say something about the way he looks, something that will make him angry.

 

Robert's started. "Sorry I -"

  
"You what? Look sorry we can't all go around wearing - wearing expensive suits and lookin a million dollars for some stupid meeting -"

  
_Lookin_ _a_ _million_ _dollars_.

  
Well that didn't mean to come out.

  
Robert arches an eyebrow and doesn't know what to think, it's just a silly phrase, Aaron was hardly trying to compliment him, _as_ _if_.

  
"Are ya done?" Robert snaps, Aaron's difficult, challenging and it - it makes the attraction run even deeper.

  
Aaron chews on his lip and leans back against the wall, he hates how does that sometimes, just lets his mouth run away with itself and then suddenly he's spilling out all his insecurities.

  
"Gosh I've never seen ya like that before, I was only -" Robert says and Aaron looks at him, a little shocked.

  
"You know me?" Aaron says, the words dripping out. He manages to bite back the 'you notice me?' that circles his mind and makes him light headed.

  
Robert doesn't know where to look, of course he notices him. He's been noticing him since he first walked through the office in those blue overalls, chewing gum and turning all the girls heads.

  
"Yeah," Robert says shakily. "Maintenance guy. Hardly can miss ya in those overalls eh."

  
Aaron smiles a little and then looks away. He stands out basically, that's why Robert knows him. He's the only scuff in a world of suits.

  
Robert leans back on the wall and looks at Aaron, "I bet ya see tons of men in suits everyday, must get pretty boring." He says softly.

  
"Yeah," Aaron admits. "But sometimes I see this daft bloke near the coffee machine and he always manages to nearly burn himself when he reaches down to grab the cup."

  
Aaron's smile makes Robert feel weak, he's teasing him and Robert doesn't know what to say because that means that Aaron, Aaron notices him. The lad could have his pick but - but he notices him.

  
"What a pair eh?" Robert says shyly, clearing his throat awkwardly as Aaron smiles.

  
"So what is it you actually _do_ here then. I mean I see ya around all the time but it's a mystery."

  
'Like you' Aaron thinks because yeah sometimes Robert looks at him from the coffee machine and he sees something and then other times he reminds himself that he's just a womaniser. He's hardly interested in someone like him, is he.

  
Robert explains and Aaron pretends like he's snoring and Robert just finds it all endearing. He's never spoken to someone like Aaron before, he's soft and snappy and he keeps Robert on his toes and makes this stupid crush feel like something _more_ and he doesn't know whether to smile or cry.

 

~

 

  
"You're with that bird aren't ya, must have its perks." Aaron says after a few seconds, he doesn't want to sound jealous, he doesn't want to admit that sometimes he sees Christine (?) with her hands on Robert's waist and he wants to shove her out of the way and take her place. He always manages to laugh it off though, taking his anger out on some work that needs doing instead of her face.

  
"Nah." Robert says softly. "We're not together anymore." He adds, there's not an ounce of sadness in his voice as his eyes lock with Aaron's.

  
Aaron swallows and Robert is sure, he's _sure_ that there's a glint in those blue eyes as if it makes him happy. "Oh yeah?" He didn't know and it makes him want to smile but then he tells himself that it doesn't matter. Not not bit because it doesn't _change_ anything.

  
Robert's into girls. Lots of them.

  
"She uh - caught me with a delivery guy over my desk." Robert says, reddening just at the memory. The bloke had blue eyes, gelled hair. The bloke was an uglier Aaron, he could admit that to himself. It was meant to get it all out of his system, Chrissie wasn't meant to find out.

  
Aaron's speechless. Robert smirks.

  
"Yeah, I'm not proud." Robert ducks his head. "And not every uh - every, every bisexual bloke does that sort of thing but -"

  
Bisexual. Yeah he was, he was and yeah Chrissie didn't know about it. Maybe if she did she wouldn't have wanted him, he's insecure like that.

  
Aaron swallows, his mouth is dry and he tries to say something. "Shit." He says shakily. "Mate how have ya still got a fucking _job_?"

  
Robert shrugs, "Contacts like me I suppose." He says, somehow there's confidence now, he's still crushing like mad but Aaron's making him comfortable.

  
'I like ya' Aaron nearly says but he holds it back.

  
"What about you, any birds or - or blokes? You look like you could break hearts." Robert hates himself, he's a fucking idiot for saying something like that so effortlessly.

  
Aaron gulps, "You calling me good looking?" He asks, tilts his head and Robert's eyes widen.

 

  
_He's_ _not_ _even_ _gay_ _you_ _idiot_. _He_ _could_ _beat_ _the_ _hell_ _out_ _of_ _you_.

 

  
Robert licks his lips and his breathing becomes shaky, "Maybe."

  
Aaron's eyes flicker. "Yeah well - there's no one, no blokes."

  
' _Thank_ _fuck_ _for_ _that_.' Robert thinks, smiling a little and then looking ahead as he sees Aaron staring at him.

  
"Not a lot of people uh - I mean 'round here I'm just the help aren't I. The bloke that you don't need to give the time of day to. They're hardly falling at my feet and when they do, they expect me to be grateful or something." Aaron admits, he feels almost vulnerable as he speaks and thinks that he's saying all of this because it's dark and he can't be judged as easily.

  
Robert looks at him, shifts his body towards Aaron and shakes his head. He hates that. He hates that Aaron thinks that he's almost worthless when it comes to the dicks around here.

  
"They're _twats_." Robert blurts out.

  
Aaron smirks, "I thought you were like that too you know." He did, he really fucking did and he never thought he'd see a sensitive side to the blonde, a soft one.

  
Robert raises an eyebrow shyly, "And now?" He has a hand behind his back, he has his fingers crossed.

  
Aaron shakes his head, "You're more than that, you're _more_." He says, means it.

  
Robert's heart flutters again, he blinks frantically and then looks at Aaron seriously, "They don't deserve someone like ya." He adds, can't help himself really because he knows, he _knows_ that he was an idiot for thinking that he doesn't care about Aaron, that he just cares about his dick and his mouth and getting whatever this is out of his system for the grease monkey.  
Aaron looks at him and Robert melts.

  
Whatever he feels inside, it isn't going away.

  
"Why do you care?" Aaron whispers and then Robert's even closer to him and he can't actually breathe anymore without letting out little shaky breaths because Robert Sugden is right here, he has all his attention.

  
Robert swallows, "Because -" he inches nearer, tells himself that he isn't dreaming when Aaron moves his head forward too.

  
They're inches apart, the torch still shining in the small space and suddenly Robert doesn't care about how quaint his surroundings are because Aaron's lips are near to his and he has a hand that's on top of the younger man's and then he can hear Aaron's breathing become a little more erratic before he says, "Fuck it," and their mouths are crashing into each other.

  
It's ridiculous, the moaning and the want that Robert lets out as he feels Aaron against him, he's stubble itches against his skin and makes him tingle the way the stupid delivery boy didn't. He feels Aaron's hands fall into his hair and then they're falling back onto the fall, laying down as if they're in a bed, in some hotel somewhere and no one else is around.

  
Robert's hands a shaking, _shaking_ and he knows that this is special because he's the fucking charm King, he's the bloke who snogs girls all the time, gets delivery boys to drop their shit and fuck him over a desk just with one look.

  
He doesn't melt like this but Aaron makes him, Aaron makes him burn himself on coffee practically every day, Aaron makes him talking about his bloody _mother_ , Aaron makes him call his colleagues twats and say he's bisexual. Aaron makes him go weak at the knees and surrender to the feeling he brings on the floor of a broken lift.

  
Aaron's hands are everywhere, kissing Robert again and again and Robert lets the passion take hold as he feels at the younger man and then pants into his mouth.

  
Aaron stops as the lights start to flicker, it makes Robert look up to the ceiling and then Aaron's phone goes off.

  
There's a second where neither of them know what to say or do. Aaron's on top of Robert, his hand on the older man's chest hearing the way his heart is beating out of his chest wildly. He can't believe what's just happened, Robert Sugden. The smug git who gets all the clients let Aaron kiss him. Let Aaron smash their mouths together and drag him down onto the floor. Let Aaron live out a fucking fantasy he's had since the minute he clapped eyes on the handsome sod.

  
"You should - get the -" Robert pants and then Aaron scurries off of him as Robert attempts to do up his belt that had nearly been taken off as they got all not and heavy.

  
"Cheers," Aaron pants down the phone before clearing his throat and ending the call. "He'll be here in a minute." Aaron says, disappointment in his voice clearly.

  
Robert runs a hand through his hair and looks at Aaron, he wants to kiss him again.

  
"Sorry, I - I don't know what -" Robert stammers out but Aaron stops him.

  
"I kissed you remember." Aaron says shakily, "I - I wanted to." He adds, biting his lip.

  
Robert still can't believe it, it's weird to think that someone as good looking and young as Aaron could want to kiss him.

  
"Yeah?" Robert says, he can't say anything else.

  
Aaron shuffles towards him. "I've wanted to for ages." He admits, bites hard down on his lip. "I didn't think you even knew I existed." He adds, it's true, someone like Robert doesn't like someone like Aaron. Their paths don't cross.

  
Robert stays silent and Aaron looks towards the floor. "This is where you say you don't feel the same, that I'm just 'delivery boy number two' -"

  
Robert reaches out and he hold Aaron's arm. "No. No I wanted to, I _really_ wanted to 'cause - 'cause I've wanted ya ever since I first saw ya."

  
Aaron shivers, it can't be true, he can't believe that -

  
"I thought that - that you'd think I was weird or summat, I mean I'm older and -"

  
"Not that much older Robert." Aaron says his name and Robert smiles, he just _smiles_ because he's that lovesick over the bloke he's just managed to snog the life out of.

  
"I didn't think you'd be interested." Robert admits, ducking his head.

  
Aaron lifts Robert's head up and smiles, "In you? The flash handsome businessmen. Yeah I can't see the attraction, you're right actually." He says sarcastically.

  
Robert looks away shyly.

  
"You're young, _beautiful_ , you could have anyone in here and -" Aaron's touched, he doesn't know what to say so he kisses Robert again, he can't believe he gets to.

  
"Let me take you out for dinner tonight?" Robert says as Aaron pulls away from him. He wants to keep talking to him, he wants to know _everything_ about Aaron. Everything.

  
Aaron goes to speak and then the doors slowly begins to open, Robert flattens his hair and Aaron clears his throat as he hears Brian's whistling.

  
"Ah sorry gents." Brian says as the doors are prized open fully. "Free to go now then eh."

  
It sounds silly but, Robert doesn't want to be _free_ from Aaron if it means they leave the lift and go in opposite directions.

  
Aaron smiles and goes to leave, looking back at Robert and then turning again so that Robert has to run after him.

  
It's boiling in the entrance to the building and he has to race through the sliding doors and onto the street as he sees Aaron walking down the street, toolbox in hand.

  
"Aaron wait," Robert yells and Aaron turns around finally. Robert walks towards him and he frowns.

  
"Why did you run off like that?" Robert says, he hates if he sounds desperate.

  
"You don't want someone like me Robert, I have a _stupid_ crush and that's it." Aaron says and then he looks at Robert's clothes, eyes him up and down and then brings up a hand. "Look at ya, you're gorgeous and - we're just from different worlds eh."

  
Robert frowns and then breathes out shakily before pulling a hand around Aaron's waist so that he's drawn closer to him. "I want ya, I have done for _ages_ Aaron."

  
Aaron darts his eyes towards the floor, "For sex? You just want a one night stand?"

  
Robert closes his eyes and then opens them, "I thought I did." He says softly. "Yeah Aaron you're fucking sexy and of course I want that but -" Aaron tries to squirm away but Robert doesn't let him. "I'm falling for ya. This - this _isn't_ a crush Aaron." He admits and Aaron falters, doesn't know what to say because to say he has a 'crush' on Robert is ridiculous, it's more than that.

  
"You're falling -" Aaron says softly, he can't believe it. Robert Sugden is falling for him. The man who always seemed to be unable to look his way, always seemed to rush off whenever he was nearby. Robert Sugden was _falling_ for him. "I'm scared 'cause I feel the same way you idiot." Of course he does, he's known for ages now and buried it because he had more chance with Brad Pitt.

  
Robert laughs and then Aaron does and then Aaron can see the way Robert's cheeks redden like all the other times before, he's blushing he finally realises.

  
"I want to see you again. I want to take you out, tonight." Robert admits and Aaron smiles. "Fuck what you're saying about different worlds. In that lift it was you and me, two blokes and that's all I cared about. Right?"

  
Aaron nods, "Right." He says softly, Robert's hands still around his waist.

  
"So - so is, uh - is that - a -" Robert fumbles, he's falling _fast_.

  
"It's a yes." Aaron whispers and Robert smiles at him and lets out a breathless sigh of relief.

  
Aaron kisses him on the cheek and then pulls away, "I'll see ya tonight then." He says.

  
Robert smiles, "Meet me here and - and I'll whisk us away somewhere -" Aaron's eyes widen and Robert gulps, "Sorry is that too much I -"

  
"No I like you," Aaron says before his eyes widen, "I meant I like _it_ , not you - well I do because obviously I do if -" Aaron's a mess.

  
Robert smiles, Aaron's so endearing it makes his heart leap. "See ya later then Aaron." He says as Aaron walks backwards away from him.

  
"Yeah see ya later Robert." Aaron says back, pushing his hands in his pockets at he walks.

  
Robert looks back at him, smiling, no _grinning_ because he can't believe he's luck. He can't believe Aaron - the fittest maintenance bloke known to mankind - kissed him in a lift, admitted to having a thing for him and just agreed to go out with him tonight.

  
On a date? A date yeah, it was. Maybe. Maybe the first of many Robert wishes, crossing his fingers as he walks in the opposite direction and steals one final glance towards the the boy who just stole his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> at the moment i'm not looking to do anything more with this and i like the whole sort of it's up to the reader to decide what they think happens next, but i am thinking of doing the same sort of stuck in a lift scenario but a teen!robron one and they're sworn enemies so yeah that might happen soon! hope you enjoyed this though! <3


End file.
